stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Darkness
The Darkness (also known as Shadow Mario '''and Dark Mario') is a substance created by Nox Decious with the ancient magic spell ''El Nox de la Shateu, translating to the Darkness of the Shadow. He created the Darkness to bind his soul to the Stone of Righteousness, until they were separated by the Nether Saber when Wario stabbed Decious. After briefly possessing Mario, the Darkness took Mario's energy and combined it with Decious's power that it absorbed to take on the physical shape of it's most powerful host, Mario. Overtime, The Darkness has shown his own unique, psychotic personality and has become much different from his original form. The Darkness is the main antagonist of The Movie and Operation Blind Storm, a minor antagonist of Season Four and as of Episode 66, he has a complicated role as an anti-hero in Season Five. Biography Background When Merlin's corrupted brother Nox Decious was researching the Stone of Righteousness and it's powers of preventing death, he wanted to fuse it with his body so it would not be taken from him. He decided to use a most ancient magic:'' "El Nox de la Shateu", which translated as "The Darkness of The Shadow". This created a dark substance, known as The Darkness, which fused itself and the Truth Stone directly to Nox's soul. The Darkness then fed on Decious' soul for countless generations, so it grew to know it's host's power. When Nox was killed, The Darkness needed a new body to attach itself to, and the closest person was Mario. It possesed Mario in a form of rage, making him attack Wario. The Darkness then combined the energy it took from Decious with the energy it took from Mario and left him. The Darkness left Mario weak, but it had enough power to sustain itself and take physical form. The Darkness then took on the form of it's most powerful host: Mario. But Merlin was unaware that Mario was The Darkness' most powerful host; and assumed that it would take the form of his brother Nox Decious. Season Three ]] The Darkness really never had much of a role in Season Three as Wario was the main villain. Season Three only shows how The Darkness was formed and was used for foreshadowing the Stupid Mario Bros. Movie. He did, however, try to convince Waluigi to kill Mario like he did Wario, but fails, as Waluigi is smarter and more reasonable than Wario. The Darkness convinces Wario to kill off Mario and recharge the saber. In Episode 37, The Darkness obtains Nox's hidden Black Widow Blade from The Orchard, which Decious planned to use to deal the killing blow to Mario in Episode 30. In Episode 45, Nox Decious is revealed to be The Darkness' master. The Movie The Darkness was the bad guy of the Stupid Mario Bros. Movie. He's doing all of Nox Decious's bidding to try and get Nox's soul within the vessel, who's later revealed as Luigi. In Act II Part 1, The Darkness kills Link by impaling him with the Black Widow Blade. In Act II Part 3 he almost kills Snake but Luigi defends him. The Darkness kicks Luigi down but instead of killing him he decides to let Decious possess Luigi, making him Mr. L. Soon after, it's revealed that The Darkness only got Nox's soul into Luigi just so he could kill him and rule the world himself. Soon after, Darkness fights Wario. In the end, the Darkness sticks the Black Widow Blade through Wario, and thinks he is dead. The Darkness thinks that Wario doesn't have the Stone of Righteousness after all, and wonders where it is. Suddenly, The Darkness stops in his tracks and sentance and finds that the The Nether Saber has been thrown through his back by Wario; who was faking his death. The Darkness laments having been cut off from having more fun before laughing maniacally and presumably dying. Later, Wario retrieves the Black Widow Blade and puts it in his pocket. He then goes to The Darkness' dead body and tells him to rest in hell. Unfortunately, it is revealed that only a specific counter-curse can destroy The Darkness in an absolute sense; Waluigi was supposed to give Wario the means to perform this curse, but forgot. The Darkness comes back to life, casts off his hat and swears revenge on Wario, joyously shouting, "''I'm back!" Whether Merlin knew it or not, the Darkness knew about the countercurse, so he forms a long-term plan. He studies everything Nox Decious had learned, which included his knowledge of Beam Swords, allowing him to create several beam swords that mimiced and surpassed the power of the Black Widow Blade. When he discarded his hat, he really transferred almost his entire being into it, except his body and mind. He recruits Blaire and builds an energy-souce designed for after his destruction. In Act II Part 6, Wario returns to battle the Darkness one more time. After an initial struggle, Wario pins The Darkness to the ground, says the counter curse, and supposedly kills him for good. However, Wario only killed a shell, and The Darkness was actually dormant in the hat. ''Operation: Blind Storm The Darkness plays a major role within ''Operation: Blind Storm. His hat is found by Ness and Solid Snake. When Ness puts the hat on briefly, the The Darkness transfers himself into Ness, taking control of him. The Darkness uses Ness to lead Snake to the energy source. Ness, still being controlled by the Darkness, tells Snake to destroy it, while Wario tells him otherwise. Since Ness is psychic, the Darkness knew they'd trust him over Wario and Snake destroys the source. The Darkness then speaks to the entire group, telling them that the energy source was a beacon that connected their powers from the other worlds, and that they're now powerless The warriors believed that the Darkness would never rise again, but this beacon only made him powerful. Season Four With the destruction of the beacon, the powers of Ness, Luigi, Mario, and Wario are now attached to him, making him the most powerful being in existence. However, he is unable to take physical form. He realizes that in order for him to acheive this, he needs Mario and his friends to regain their powers. He orders Blaire to create The Trifecta to force Mario and the others to regain their powers. However, knowing about Ganondorf's plan, he warns Blaire to cease action the moment Mario has gotten his powers in order to have him defeat Ganondorf which would allow the ]] Darkness to take over instead. He obtains his physical form soon after, but doesn't let Blaire know about this so he can be sure Blaire follows his orders. Blaire betrays him by attacking Mario, and The Darkness reveals himself. Allowing Mario to escape, The Darkness confronts Blaire. Disgusted at his former apprentice's orders, The Darkness kills Blaire with a Black Widow Blade replica and walks off to find Mario. The Darkness explains to Mario about his plan, why he killed Blaire, and warns him of Ganondorf. He then walks off in order to build his own army in case Mario fails to stop Ganondorf. Season Five ]] At the start of Season Five, the Darkness meets with General. He tells him of his changing of hair and complains about General not forming his army. However, he is then shown his army, which he thanks General for. He then is warned by General about the upcoming ninja attack. He then responds with an attack by his forces and then summons Ken for the task. He along with Ken and General confront Zubashi and the ninjas. The Darkness then summons his pirates to fight the ninjas. They are victorious and Ken knocks out Zubashi. He then orders General to shoot the remaining ninjas except for one to be followed by Ganon's base. The Darkness then orders Ken to follow the ninja back to Ganon's base. He, along with Ken and General, arrives at the base in the midst of Mario's battle with the League of Bad Guys . He orders General to kill the ninjas and freezes the League members in place when they rush him, allowing him to confront Ganondorf alone. The Darkness seems to have the upper hand until Ganondorf overpowers him with a telekinetic push. Defeated, Darkness teleports, Ken, General, and Mario and friends back to their bases. Later at his base, he is mad about Ganon's power, while General suggests looking for Link, an idea, which Darkness turns down, as he did kill Link once before. He then decides to do something he never thought he had to do, while Ken attempts to ask what he's talking about, the Darkness rushes over to close his mouth. He later meets up with Luigi and Wario and suggests a team-up between their two armies to take down Ganon's. He then gets mad at them for indirectly breaking the fourth wall, an idea which they don't understand. Finally, he then asks them one more time about the team up. He then falls asleep while waiting for their answer. They agree to let Darkness work with them and he gives them full use of his pirates. He is later told by Ken about Zubashi and the ninjas' upcoming invasion. He then tells Ryu and Ken to spend their time as they please till the invasion comes. However he regrets it when he forgets to tell them about getting him something to eat. Personality The Darkness is the essence of evil and never hesitates to flaunt how insane and sadistic he truely has become. He is also determined to differentiate himself from the real Mario, often referring to the latter simply as "him" in a derisive manner, except when he is speaking to Mario, where he calls him by the name. A typical sign of his insanity is that he considers the horrible things he could have done as "fun". While The Darkness is completely evil. He does have a small amount of mercy as he let Ness go after Ness tried to kill him. He is also extremely arrogant, blieving that he could easily defeat Gannondorf without the aid of his army. Despite his insanity, the Darkness is highly intelligent, finding out about Merlin's counter curse to kill him and working out a long term plan to rise to power and take over the world. The Darkness, however, can carry a conversation well enough. He has a sense of humor and can be playful at times. This side of him is mostly seen in Season Five as he has dreams of Fighting Decious and enjoys reading magazines, ironically enough, the same sort as Decious. Abilities As his physical body was created from the combined energy of Mario and Nox Decious, the Darkness has their combined power at his disposal. He mostly displays Mario's abilities, such as throwing fireballs, and is also able to teleport and turn invisible like Nox Decious. Because both Mario and Decious are both skilled with a beam sword, the Darkness demonstrates great skill himself. He was also able to perfect Decious' knowledge and techniques, allowing him to create superior replicas of the Black Widow Blade. The Darkness is also capable of surviving mortal wounds to some extent: when he fought Wario in Act II Part 3, he was able to recover from being impaled through the back with the Nether Saber, though he was in a death-like state for some time. He later told Mario that the killing blow Wario dealt him in their second battle would have indeed killed him had he not stored his essence in his hat. After the events of Blind Storm, he also obtained the combined powers of Wario, Luigi, and Ness. Attire In his original form, the Darkness looked like a dark version of Mario. He wore black overalls over a black shirt with chains under a trenchcoat and black gloves. He wore a hat similar to Mario's and had dark rings around his eyes. He wielded the Black Widow Blade until his first duel with Wario. He eventually got rid of his trenchcoat and discarded his hat, the latter of which he transferred a large percentage of his being. In Season 4, his attire is drastically different. Although he still wears the overalls and shirt, he now wears a leather trenchcoat and has smaller circles around his eyes. He also dyed his hair red, which Mario comments that he doesn't like. In the Season 5, the Darkness no longer has the red hair, likely due to the inconvenience of it. Trivia *Rich Alvarez didn't expect Darkness to be so popular with the fans. "I'm actually really surprised at how much people liked The Darkness. The entire time I was playing the character I was always worried that I was doing it wrong and/or bad... I thought he would come off too stupid." *Shadow Mario is never referred to as such on-screen; the other characters only refer to it as "the Darkness." However, both Rich Alvarez and Chris Muller have referred to him as "Shadow Mario." Most notably in the video Unpersuasive Persuasion. *Unlike in Super Mario Sunshine, Shadow Mario is not Bowser Jr . *Darkness is actually not human nor is it alive really, since it is only a substance that took on the form of Mario. In Act II Part 6, however, Wario says the counter curse "Obscurem Absentis Humanis," which is Latin for "Darkness be gone and become human." However, the Darkness revealed that it was actually mortal the entire time and was able to survive Wario's killing blows because he stored its being in his hat. Relationships Mario The Darkness is Mario's shadow. In the movie, the two were enemies. In Episode 66, Wario welcomes the Darkness as an ally in hopes of defeating Ganondorf. The Darkness does not seem to have a problem with working with Mario, but Mario has not yet discovered this alliance. Category:Characters Category:Original characters Category:Season Three Category:The Movie Category:Operation: Blind Storm Category:Villains Category:The Brotherhood of Darkness Category:Season Four Category:Season Five